


Three Cheers for Family

by deepspacepine



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Found Family, M/M, and yes i really really want rosa and kyle to be funny siblings together, yes all my fic is set at the prancing pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacepine/pseuds/deepspacepine
Summary: All the gang meets at the Wild Pony for a festive drink and a good time!For the Roswell Secret Santa exchange 2019
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Isabel Evans, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Rosa Ortecho & Kyle Valenti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Three Cheers for Family

“How is everyone so rowdy this early?” Isobel’s nose wrinkled up as she took in the bar, revealing the crinkle Maria would never admit to loving so much.

“’Tis the season to get fucked.” Maria replied, tossing her head so the bells in her reindeer antlers jingled as obnoxiously as possible. The crease in Isobel’s forehead deepened.

“Ah, come on, Iz, there are some benefits to the festive season!” Michael joined his sister at the bar, throwing a friendly arm over her shoulder.

“Such as?” Isobel replied, raising one acerbic eyebrow. Maria already knew, of course; she had been the one to decorate the bar. Isobel continued, “The availability of cheap booze?”

“You know I haven’t paid for my drinks here in years Iz!” Michael laughed.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook for that Guerin!” Maria snapped over her shoulder, as she turned to serve another customer to hide her smile. She noticed Kyle, Liz and Rosa (and she still couldn’t believe- Rosa!) enter the bar and start to head over to their group.

“Anyway, I was talking about the mistletoe our illustrious bartender has placed. Oh! It appears it’s above you right now Isobel…” Michael smirked as he trailed off, pointing up at the tacky decoration; Isobel’s glare was now in truly epic territory. Maria sighed.

“Come here then, Evans, let’s give the boys a show.” She leaned over the bar and snagged Isobel by the front of her obscenely-expensive-looking blouse to kiss her. It was always going to be a little weird to kiss your ex-whatever’s sister in front of them, but Maria reached up to hold Isobel’s cheek, relaxing into the contact and the faint vanilla smell of her girlfriend. Isobel began to lean over and deepen their kiss with a small nip at her lower lip when Michael and Liz began a joint wolf-whistle and round of applause. Maria laughed into Isobel’s mouth and pulled back, to see the whole group smirking at them.

Isobel huffed, but couldn’t stop a tiny smile just curling the edge of her lips.

Michael melodramatically shuddered at them with a disgusted look, which just made Maria laugh harder. “What’s the matter, Guerin? Still upset I got the wrong sibling the first time?” They shared a wry smile and the conversation quickly moved to a rehashing from Rosa of the despairing state of Kyle’s Christmas jumpers.

“No, Liz, Alex, you don’t understand he has ones with tiny baby Jesuses in Santa hats holding crosses, and one that’s literally a glow-in-the-dark Nativity scene!” Rosa rolled her eyes and continued: “How am I actually meant to go anywhere with him?”

“Hey!” Injected Kyle, before Liz quickly talked over him, chuckling.

“It’s true. She kept falling on the ice trying to skate away from him so no-one would think they were there together.” Liz shook her head at the picture. The Ortecho-Valenti clan had all driven to the rink earlier, enjoying a rare day both Kyle and Liz had off to have some sibling time. She really did love the holidays, and finally having her sister back to share it felt like a real Christmas miracle.

“These jumpers made a lot of kids at the hospital smile!” Kyle spluttered indignantly, “We can’t all be committed to a hardcore emo aesthetic. Black isn’t my colour!”

“Alright, old man.” Rosa replied, shrugging and turning to hide her smirk.

“And no dissing emo aesthetics. Black nail polish is still trendy!” Alex quickly interjected from the stool he was perched on, leaning into Michael’s shoulder. Rosa turned to favour him with a rare smile. 

Isobel clapped her hands to gather the groups’ attention. "Alright, alright, alright- time for a drink!" She declared, seeing Kyle and Michael winding back up to continue the argument. Maria started passing around some disgusting cinnamon concoction she was trying to get rid of before the end of the holiday season, making sure that Michael and Isobel got the glasses she'd spiked with the acetone she'd started keeping under the bar (and Rosa an alcohol free version). God, her life was odd.

“Three, two, one, down!” Michael yelled, and the group knocked back their drinks, bar Alex who cooly sipped his.

“Yeesh.” Isobel exclaimed with a splutter. “That may be your worst serving yet, DeLuca. Kyle even managed to get it up his nose.” She added, to wear Kyle was mopping his jumper. Liz and Rosa were nodding in agreement, having jumped out of the splash zone.

“Definitely the worst, Maria. And I used to sneak straight spirits from behind the bar.” Added Rosa, giving the group a cool look as if they would challenge her behaviour. Liz looked away, pained.

At that moment Michael noticed Alex sipping his drink and started whining, “Darling, I said to down it! In the festive spirit.” Alex shook his head with a smile, raising his eyebrow.

“No, no, no,” he replied, “You’re not getting me to join in that easily. One of us actually has to be able to walk out of here, y’know.” Alex leaned over and planted a kiss on Michael’s exaggerated pout before turning back to laugh with the group.

Liz was smiling wide again now, troubles forgotten. She raised her glass to the loose circle around the bar, “To Christmas with family!” she announced, turning to take in every one of them.

“To Christmas with family!” Everyone replied, and the drinks kept coming on a night of celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for cowboyswagger for the Roswell Secret Santa exchange! Hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> It seems like all my Maribel ideas are kissing across the bar... Whoops!


End file.
